Let the Past Die
by LaLa Land 14
Summary: What really drove Kylo Ren to the dark side? It wasn't his parents, or Luke, or anything like that...it was a girl from Tatooine.
1. chapter 1

The harsh heat bore down on the young girl, clouding her vision with stinging droplets of sweat as she lugged piece after piece of scrap parts from the heap in the back of the shop. Her owner was embroiled in a game of dice at the chipped, worn wooden table shoved off into the corner of the workshop, and she could feel the collar on her neck tug occasionally with her movement.

"Girl!" The slimy, Hutt-looking creature called out to his slave, making her pause in her path before setting the scrap she had been holding across her shoulders on the ground. "Come here."

She approached the table slowly and cautiously, her green eyes darting at each of the smugglers and thieves gathered at the table. "Yes, sir?" Her long, slim fingers fiddled with the frayed wrappings around her wrists as she stood tall in front of the table, long and lean for her tender age of 10.

"Show us a trick." The creature grinned at his young slave, a trickle of ale running down his chin and mixing with the mucus that seeped from his skin.

The girl stayed quiet for a moment, her eyes slipping closed as she raised her left hand, palm up in front of her. For a beat, nothing happened and one of the smugglers burst into laughter. "Oh, what a trick! You sure have a talented kid there!"

To the shock of the four men at the table, the dice and chips on the table began to tremble, then lift off of the wood. The girl's forehead creased in concentration and she closed her hand, curling her fingers into her palm with a snap. The chips flew into a neat stack in front of her owner and the dice fell to the table, showing snake eyes.

A moment of silence passes before she opens her eyes, her long, thick lashes fluttering as she sways slightly on her feet. "May I return to my work, sir?"

All of the men cheered and hooted for her except one. His dark, curious gaze followed the young girl as she continued moving scrap pieces of ships into the shop. "How much for her?" He looks to the man who owned her, rolling the dice in his hand as he thinks about what he had just seen.

"She's priceless!" The creature fired back, chugging another glass of ale and slamming his cup onto the table. "That little girl has been the best investment of my life! Only had her a year and she's already tripled my business!"

"A lot of people would love to get their hands on her, and they won't come offering payment either." The man sits up, leaning in to speak in a lower tone of voice. "A force-sensitive child is just begging to bring the First Order here, blasters blazing. She make enough money to repair that?"

The Slug ran one nail along the chips in front of him, his gaze troubled as he realized for the first time what a mistake it may have been to extort the girl's power. Finally, he let out a troubled sigh and glanced back at the girl. "Girl, come here!"

Annoyed at being taken away from her work for the second time, she trekked over to the group and stood, one thin, dark brown eyebrow raised in defiance. "Yes?"

A startled yelp escaped her as her owner grabbed her wrist, pulling her against his slimy body. She could feel the oily substance soaking through the thin wraps that served as her top and it disgusted her, but she feared resistance would make it worse. "Girl, show this man what he's just offered to buy."

She let out a soft breath of surprise before nodding, slowly unwrapping her top, untying the small knot behind her back that held the material on her body. It fell to the ground with a small puff of sand and she moved down to slide her skin-tight leggings off. The man's eyes filled with anger as he took in the bruises on her small body. They formed a rainbow of splotches on her pale skin, from sickly yellow to deep, indigo blue and they covered nearly every inch of her body.

"Is that the way you treat your property?" He snaps at the owner, standing up as he shakes his head, snapping at the young girl. "Put your clothes back on, kid."

The girl hesitates before obeying, redressing as her owner laughs, "Some of my customers leave more marks than others, what can I say? She takes it like a-"

The smuggler reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a sack filled with money, tossing it onto the table. "That's more than triple what you paid for her, I'm sure. I've seen the slave market here. Take it and forget me and her, or I'll make sure every planet knows about your little Jedi show."

The girl watched the exchange with a frown, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her owner snatches the sack of coins and grumbles, "Fine, take her. The men were getting bored, anyway."

The man glances once more at the table in disgust, then grabs the kid's arm, tugging her towards the door to the shop. "You got anything to get?"

She shakes her head, looking up at the man as she hurries to keep up with his fast pace. "No, sir."

"Good." He shoves her into the ship, pushing her towards a seat as he looks at Chewbacca and snaps, "Chewie, drive for me."

The wookie whines, glancing at the young girl then his best friend. A stern glance from Han makes him retreat to the cockpit and Han sits down at the table with the girl. "What's your name, kid?"

"The men at the shop called me-" She began, only for the older man to cut her off.

"No, I have a pretty good idea of what they called you. Didn't you have parents?" He frowns, leaning back in the seat as he watches the girl look around.

"I don't remember. I lived in the market for as long as I can remember until Mop bought me." She tugs on the dirty wrappings on her wrists, rocking herself slowly to comfort herself.

"You mean you have no memory? Not even a name?" Han frowns, running a hand through his hair in irritation as he stares at the girl, watching her shake her head. "Alright, well...I'm Han."

"Nice to meet you, sir." She whispers, looking down at the tabletop. "Am I to serve you like those other men?"

"God no. We're going to go to the planet where my wife and son are. You'll be safe with them." Han stands up, rifling through some of the clothes heaped in the corner of the bench. "Here...it'll be big, but you need something warmer than that. Space is cold."

"We're leaving Tatooine?" Her eyes light up as she pulls the thick shirt on over her skimpy rags, the soft, warm material creating a baggy dress on her small frame.

"Yup. Come on, you don't wanna miss this." He leads the girl into the cockpit, letting her sit between him and Chewie as they approach the atmospheric barrier of Tatooine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wow!" The girl looked around the forest-like surroundings, her hand clasped in Han's as she follows him into a humble, small cottage nearly hidden by the lush grass and vines growing over the walls and roof. "It's so green..."

A small, dark haired boy runs to greet them, smiling as he peers up at Han excitedly. "You're home!"

Han smiles as he crouched between the two children, ruffling his son's hair playfully. "Hey, kid. Is your mother inside?"

Ben nods, his shaggy, dark hair falling into his face. "Yes. Who's this?"

"This is...a girl I found on Tatooine. You two play...or something." He stands up, leaving the two kids together as he greets his wife in the cottage.

Ben tilts his head curiously, watching the girl look around at the unfamiliar vegetation. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one." She mutters, a soft blush rising to her cheeks as she plays with the sleeve of the shirt she still had on.

"Everyone has a name though." Ben frowns as he watches the smaller girl, following her as she slowly walks around the grass in front of the _Falcon_.

"I'm sure I had a name once, but I don't remember it." She shrugs, looking back at the boy as she lowers herself to sit in the soft grass. "What is your name?"

"Ben." He smiles and sits beside her, watching her play with the blades of grass.

"Nice to meet you, Ben." She smiles at the boy, glad that she had been rescued from the shop.

"You need a name though." He frowns as he reaches out, touching the oily, brown stands of hair hanging in front of her cheek. "What do you like?"

The girl shrugs, biting her plump bottom lip slightly, "I dunno..."

Ben hums softly and looks over at the cottage as his mother calls for him. "We should go in, maybe they can name you!"

He stood and offered his hand to her, helping her up and walking with her to the warmly lit doorway of the cottage.

 **So this is a new venture for me. I don't know if my limited knowledge of Star Wars is enough to write a fanfiction with, but I'm going to try. This will be a Kylo/OC story, and I hope no one minds me playing with the characters a little. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the rain poured down upon the roof of the cottage, Ben sat in front of the warm fire with a book. The girl sat on the windowsill, her legs pulled up to her chest as she gazed out at the sparkling water covering the grass in diamond-like droplets.

"I've never seen rain before." She whispers, the soft, melodic sound reaching him and making him look up from his book.

"Really?" He comes over to her, standing beside her and crouching down to peer out the window at her level. Even though there were only a year and a half age difference between them, he towered over her, despite her being tall for her age. "How?"

"It doesn't rain on Tatooine. Until your father found me, I had never left there." She shrugs, looking up at the kind, young boy as their droid caretaker begins putting together a thick stew. Han and Chewie had left on another smuggling run and Leia was needed elsewhere, for some political event or another. In the few weeks that she had been here, she had noticed that neither of Ben's parents was home often and it was even rarer to find them both home at the same time.

Ben sits down on the other side of the windowsill, his long legs dangling off the edge as he watches the rainstorm in thought. "Maybe that could be your name."

"I don't wanna be named after Tatooine, it's a terrible planet." She frowns, her plump lips in a pout as she stares at her adopted brother.

He cracks a tiny grin and shakes his head, standing up and grabbing a notepad from his mother's bookshelf. "No, I meant Rain."

"Rain..." She tests it out, watching him as he gestures for her to join him at the table. "I think I like it." She settles into the chair beside him, watching as he tears a clean sheet of paper from the pad and grabs a writing utensil.

"Now we have to pick your last name. Do you want to be a Solo or an Organa?" He smiles at the girl as she watches him write Rain atop the paper in careful script.

"I don't know...what are you?" She gazed up into his encouraging brown eyes, a tiny smile appearing on her lips.

He smiles back, though his eyes take on a sad glint. "Solo."

"Then that's what I wanna be." She lays her head gently on the soft tunic sleeve covering his shoulder, watching his hand quiver slightly as he writes her chosen surname.

OOO

"Ben?" Rain whispers, kneeling beside the simple cot where the boy slept. The moon casts a dim light into the room, shining through the storm clouds gathering as she gently nudges him.

"Yeah?" He mumbles, looking up at her with his eyes barely open. When he realizes she's actually in front of him, he frowns and rubs his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I...I had a bad dream and...I don't wanna be alone." She fidgets nervously with the ruffled sleeve of her nightgown, avoiding eye contact with the older boy. She felt childish enough letting a simple nightmare bother her so badly, but now, in the presence of the solemn, independent boy, she felt the shame welling up in her chest.

Ben simply scoots over in the small bed, patting the mattress and peeling back the blanket to let her crawl under them. "Do you wanna talk about your dream? It might help."

She lays stiffly beside him, curled up nearly in the fetal position as she looks at Ben's face, his eyes glowing from the moonlight as he stares at her in concern. "I dreamt I was back on Tatooine...in Mop's shop..."

A shiver runs up her back and she unconsciously scoots closer to the warmth of his body as he wraps an arm around her waist. "Who is Mop?" He asks, frowning as he pulls her closer until their bellies brushed against each other.

She let him move her, laying her head inches away from his on the pillow. "He was my owner on Tatooine. I worked in his scrap shop."

"You were a slave?" Ben's frown deepens as he connects the dots, the girl's strange mannerisms and habits making sense now. His parents hadn't told him where his new adopted sibling had come from, only that she was an orphan from Tatooine.

Rain nods, her eyes watering as she hides her face against the cotton of the pillow. "He would make me work in the shop hauling parts, and when he had guests over- smugglers, thieves, criminals- he would let them...they would touch me." She sniffles as she feels the white-hot knife of shame flare up in her chest, remembering the feeling of the men's hands roaming her battered body as she laid prone on the dirt floor of the shop's back room.

Ben stays silent, fury welling up inside of him as he imagines anyone taking advantage of the kind, timid girl trembling beside him. His hand gently strokes her back, trying to comfort the 10-year-old as he stares at the shadows on his wall, his free hand flexing as he wishes for anyone who ever laid a finger on her to die.

"I'm sorry." She whispers sorrowfully, taking his silence as a sign of disgust. She moves to pull away from his grasp, only to gasp as he tightens his arm around her slim waist, pulling her closer. "Ben?"

"You should never apologize for what those monsters did to you, Rain." He whispers, looking intently into her eyes, imploring her to take his words to heart. "And they will never hurt you again, I swear."

She stares back at him, her eyes flickering from his kind, troubled eyes, to his soft, pale skin, and down to his plump lips before she nods, moving to lay her head on his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat beneath his shirt. "Thank you, Ben."

OOO

It had been one year, nearly to the day, since Han had rescued Rain from Mop's little shop of horror.

Rain was now a toned, slim 11-year-old, her body forming subtle curves of womanhood that she didn't seem to notice yet it seemed obvious to Ben. Ben, a tall, brooding 13-year-old, had eyes for no one but the girl, even when they left their home on Chandrila in a rare trip on the _Falcon_ with Han and Chewie.

They had formed a deep bond after spending months alone on the island, in their little cottage with only the caretaker droid and occasional visits from their busy parents. In his spare time, Han taught the children to pilot the _Falcon_ , in case they ever needed to leave the planet for any reason. Leia helped them learn more about the Force and their powers, knowing her son would be immensely powerful as an adult, and Rain had Force abilities as well.

At night, Rain crept into bed with Ben, cuddling up to him and letting him hold her protectively, warding off the unwanted nightmares of her time on Tatooine. Sometimes they dragged blankets from their beds and climbed out the bedroom window, spreading their bedding on the soft grass and staring up at the sky, their hands entwined and letting their power flow between them, allowing them brief glimpses into each other's minds.

She could feel his resentment for his parents growing the longer they spent away. The loneliness and abandonment were assuaged slightly by her presence, but it was still there wreaking havoc on his emotions. She, on the other hand, was content with their brief visits, knowing that their parents cared and that Ben was always there for her.

He waited for night to fall before he went to Rain's room, finding her curled up in her bed with one of the books Han had brought back for her. "Ready to go?" He smiles, standing in the doorway to her room and watching her.

She looks up in surprise, folding the corner of her page down and setting the book aside, tossing the blanket off he body and sitting up with a smile on her plump, pink lips. "Ready for what?" She arches her back, stretching lithely before holding her hand out, using the force to bring her boots over to her. They flew over to her, though they nearly crashed into her before falling in front of her with a thud.

"It's a surprise." He watches her display of power with a crooked grin, his hair fallen into his eyes slightly. "You've been practicing."

"Maybe." She teases as she slides her leather ankle boots on and stands, walking over to the boy and leaning in a little to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "What is this surprise for?"

"You'll see." He rests a hand on her smooth lower back, exposed by her halter top. She allows him to guide her out of their cottage with his hand there, sending warmth radiating over her skin. They walk out of the grassy field their cottage sat in and enter the forest, walking along a worn path through the woods with her hand gripping the hem of his tunic out of habit. Just before the treeline breaks, he stops and looks down at her. "Trust me?"

"Always." She smiles and he steps behind her, resting his hands on the gentle slope of her hips, taking note of the fact that she didn't flinch at the contact.

"Close your eyes for me." He whispers, his breath blowing gently against the back of her neck making her shiver as she obeys. Once he makes sure she cannot see anything, he guides her with his hands on her hips out of the trees and to the spot he had spent all day preparing. "Open them."

He steps up to her side to watch her reaction, waiting with bated breath as her long lashes flutter then open, her crystal-like green eyes widening a fraction as she takes in the setup in front of her.

He had taken the blankets from his bed and spread them in the meadow, making a thick, comfortable pallet to sit on. A basket overflowing with her favorite bread and bottles of cool milk sat on the edge of the blanket and a small box, carefully wrapped in old, faded pages of an outdated auto manual was positioned in the center of the pallet of blankets.

"This is amazing, Ben. You didn't have to do this, really..." She turns and throws her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek tenderly and smiling as a soft blush colors his fair cheek a rosy pink.

He shakes his head, gently taking her hand and leading her to the blanket, letting her sit down and stretch her long legs out in front of her, her hands clasped in her lap as he settles beside her, picking the gift up carefully so not to tear the makeshift wrapping paper. "You deserve it. It's been an entire year since you left that hell-hole and you deserve to celebrate. Besides, didn't we decide that the day you came would be your birthday?"

She smiles shyly, looking down at her hands as she shrugs, her cheeks glowing red. "We did, but I'm no one special. I really don't deserve anything out of your way."

"You do, for so many reasons." He mutters the second part under his breath as he passes the box to his adopted sibling.

She takes the present gingerly, setting it in her lap and tearing the pages away from the outside to reveal a small, black box. With a tiny smile of anticipation, she lifts the lid and her eyes widen, looking up at Ben in disbelief. "Where did you- how did- Oh, Ben!" She lunges towards him, the box in hand as she knocks him back onto the blanket, landing atop him and kissing him softly in the heat of the moment.

As soon as their lips touched, the power running through both of their bodies crackled then flared out like an explosion. Both of them felt it and pulled away instantly, their eyes wide and confused. "What was that?" Ben whispers, his hands holding Rain's waist, keeping her on top of him. He could practically feel the power running through her veins as she shakes her head in disbelief.

"I don't know...maybe...maybe mom would know." She suggests, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Immediately, Ben scoffs and looks away, his grip unconsciously tightening on her slim waist. "If she were ever home, perhaps we could ask her."

"Ben..." Rain sighs softly before laying her head on the older boy's chest, using him as a pillow and listening for the quick, steady beat of his heart through the scratchy cotton of his tunic. "Mom tries."

"Why did they have me if all they were going to do was leave me in that house with just a droid for companionship?" He snaps, looking up at the fading sunlight, watching the sky turn orange, then violet.

"You have me." Rain whispers, tentatively letting her power reach out to him, figuratively poking at his mind to let her in.

He does so after a few tense moments and immediately, the thoughts of his love for her took her breath away. She was the only thing that kept him sane on the lonely planet, the only one who he could talk to as an equal without feeling inadequate or unwanted. She was his only constant, and he knew he would lose control if he ever lost her.

In turn, she let him penetrate her mind. He frowns as he searches through the recesses of her mind, seeing glimpses of her time on Tatooine and then the happiness and gratefulness she felt towards Han for saving her. She truly thought of the man as a father figure. Finally, he comes to the forefront of her mind and is taken aback by the warm feeling of love he found. She stayed still on his chest, letting him sift through her thoughts at his leisure, allowing the beating of his heart to lull her into a sense of security.

"You love me." He states after a long silence, his hand gently stroking the soft skin on her back above her pants. He could scarcely believe it, that this kind, beautiful girl loved him as he loved her.

"You find it shocking?" She smiles, gazing at the uncolored stone in the box, her fingertips gently tracing the edges of the small, cracked Kyber crystal. "I've loved you since I told you I wanted to be a Solo, I just didn't recognize it then."

"But why?" He frowns, gently using his pointer finger to lift her chin so he can gaze into her startlingly clear eyes.

"Because you're you. You're kind and quiet, but protective and caring. You let me have my moments where I'm utterly stupid and you don't laugh at me when I try things that are impossible, like trying to ride a Squall. You're just amazing." She smiles, leaning up slowly, feeling their energies beginning to surge once more.

This time when their lips met, they were prepared for the jolt of power and didn't jump apart. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his body, their power intermingling and flowing around them like an ocean.

Just as Ben was about to flip them over, deepening the kiss, a loud whirring sound came from above and they jumped apart, their head jerking upwards to see the ship approaching.

Ben glowered at the familiar aircraft, his lips pursed petulently. "Father is home."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and Rain stayed on their little makeshift bed, eating the soft bread and cold milk from the basket until Han and Chewie entered the meadow. "What are you two doing out here?" Han frowns as he walks over to the blanket, staring down at his children.

"Ben made me a picnic because it's my birthday." Rain smiles, laying her head on Ben's tense shoulder. He had lost the warmth he had shown her earlier, glowering up at his father with badly concealed resentment.

"That was nice of him," Han replies distractedly, gazing critically at his son. "We need to talk, so meet me back at the house."

"Alright, dad." Rain smiles, waving at Chewie as they retreat to the cottage before looking up at Ben and nudging him gently. "Tonight, I have a surprise for you too."

That made a tiny crack in his morose armor and he looked down at her with a tentative smile. "Oh, really?"

"Mhm, I can't promise it'll compare to Kyber crystals and picnics, but I wanna spend more time with you." Her cheeks turned warm as a soft blush rose to her tan skin, so she ducked her head and gazed lovingly at the crystal pendant.

Ben doesn't reply, taking the box and gently lifting the delicate chain out of it. He gestures for Rain to move her hair out of the way, moving to kneel behind her. She gathers her thick, chocolate-colored hair up in her hands, exposing her delicate, slender shoulders and the very edges of some of the scars on her back. He laid the pendant across her neck, the crystal resting perfectly in the hollow of her neck between her collar bones as he clasps it behind her neck, leaning down to press a kiss against the nape of her neck, whispering, "You're worth more than all the Kyber crystals in the world, Rain."

She tried to hide her blush as she leans down, fumbling with the wrappings as she begins gathering their stuff, making Ben grin proudly realizing he had done well.

OOO

"Your mother will be home tomorrow with Luke," Han mumbles, shoveling stew into his mouth as his children share secretive smiles across the table.

The mention of a newcomer, however, made Rain frown, tearing her attention from Ben. "Who is Luke?"

"Our uncle," Ben says with a slight huff, peering down into his half-eaten stew.

"Oh...so...he's coming here?" Rain looks over at Ben, gently nudging his foot with hers beneath the table.

He nods as he looks up at her, managing a small, forced smile. "Yes. Finished?" He changes the subject abruptly, gesturing towards her nearly empty bowl. She nods and smiles meaningfully, standing up to wash her bowl rather than make the droid do it. It was a habit that both Han and Ben scolded her for, but she still did it. It didn't feel right for her to make the busy little droid do everything itself when she was fully capable.

The father and son shared an exasperated sigh, the one thing they had common ground on. Rain laughs softly as she sets her clean bowl aside, patting their droid lovingly as she passes it. "Well, I'm exhausted so I think I'll head to bed."

"Me too." Ben stands, stretching as he follows his adopted sister to the small corridor where their rooms were. Han exchanges a look of confusion with Chewbacca before dismissing their rushed exit, finishing his stew.

OOO

"You're going to get us lost." Ben chuckles as Rain leads him by the hand through the woods, pushing branches and foliage aside with the force as she peers around the darkened forest.

"Nope, trust me." She smiles at him, pointing to the small light shining through a few bushes in front of them. "We're here already."

He watches as she steps out of the woods, the pale moonlight casting a slight blue cast on her golden tan skin as she turns to him. He steps out of the tree line and smiles, looking at his adopted sister as he crosses his arms. "You found a lake."

"Isn't it beautiful?" She murmurs, crouching down beside the crystal clear water, cupping her hands and bringing the cool liquid to her face and seeing her reflection.

Ben chuckles and crouches beside her, watching her with a small smile, content to watch her childish fascination. She always had the oddest appreciation for the smallest things, like rain or wildflowers. "Beautiful," he agrees, his eyes roaming her face rather than the water.

She looks up at him and smiles, blushing as she drops the handful of water she'd been admiring. "Let's go in, Ben."

"In the lake?" He frowns in confusion, watching as she stands up and nods, looking out at the softly rippling water. "We'll drown."

"No, we won't. Force, remember?" She flicks her finger, creating a small wave to prove her point. "Besides, we only live once."

Ben gives her a soft smile and stands up, nodding. "Alright." He pulls his shirt off, tossing it onto the lush grass as Rain works on the knot to her top.

OOO

"Stop!" Rain giggles as splashes of cool water spray across her face and she tries to retaliate, slapping uselessly at the water in front of her. Ben chuckles as he takes advantage of her distraction and wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her until they were even height. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist to stabilize herself, her hands clutching at the messy, black locks brushing his shoulders. "Ben! Put me down!"

"No, I like having you like this." He smiles, his hands grasping her hips to hold her up as he gazed into her mesmerizing eyes.

Rain giggles softly, relaxing against his chest, the small, pink peaks of her nipples brushing against his smooth skin. "Pressed against you or sitting at your height?"

"Both, though I have to say I _really_ like having you pressed against me," He says, his voice dipping into a low, slightly husky tone she had never heard before. She felt her cheeks grow warm with her familiar blush and she slaps his chest gently.

"You're becoming dirty-minded, Ben," She teases, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder to rest.

Ben chuckles, walking along the rocky floor of the pond, carrying her small frame easily. "Whatever you say, Rain." He made it to the other side of the pond where there was a dip in the stone edge, worn away by the waves crashing against it over the years. He sat her down on the bench-like seat and sat beside her only to chuckle when she scrambled back into his lap, tucking her head under his chin.

"I like being close to you." She whispers, her soft breath ghosting against his chilled, damp flesh and sending a slight shiver down his spine.

His lips quirked upward in a soft smile and he glanced down at her, his hand slowly caressing the soft, scarred flesh of her back. "I like having you close."

"Ben...I want to ask you something." She sits up, the water rippling around her torso from the movement. At his expectant nod, she let out a soft sigh. "We aren't going to be able to stay on this island our entire lives..."

"Nor do I want to." He interjected, curling his lips in distaste.

"Where do you want to go?" She ignored his disruption, her sad, curious eyes boring into his own, darker ones as her teeth created slight indentions on her plump bottom lip.

Ben let out a heavy sigh as he laid his head back against the stone behind them, his eyes softening as he gazes up at the night sky, his hands gently coming to rest on her slender hips. "I don't know. Tatooine isn't an option, for obvious reasons."

"So you'd want me with you?" A tiny, hopeful smile creeps onto her lips as she rests her hands on his chest, feeling his heart thumping steadily beneath his skin.

His eyes return to hers, his thick, black eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Of course...unless you don't want to stay with me, of course." He held his breath, hoping that her response wouldn't destroy the bond they had built together.

"I will stay with you no matter what, Ben. As long as you want me." She leaned up, pressing her lips to his in a gentle, loving kiss as if to seal the deal.

 **I'm so sorry for the wait, but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm so glad people are enjoying the bond between Rain and Ben!**

 **To reply to one review in particular, Rain's past will come to the light more in future chapters, so I don't think I'm going to say anything more about the possibility of her being abused or not. However, I will say that in my mind, Rain looks kind of like Adriana Lima.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
